Hope Springs Eternal
by mira1122
Summary: An ill-fated confrontation with the Akatski leaves Kakashi in a coma. Although a full recovery seems futile, Iruka refuses to give up hope. *SPOILER WARNING* If you haven't kept up with the manga, you shouldn't read this.
1. I'll Never Leave You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Iruka walked silently through the dark night toward the hospital. Ever since that horrible day, it had been like a second home to him. There was a new moon in the sky which caused the darkness to cling thickly as if the entire village had been covered by an enormous, black blanket. However, this didn't faze Iruka at all. The world had become dark to him the day that Naruto carried Kakashi's unconscious body back from an unsuccessful confrontation with the Akatsuki.

Three months have gone by since that fateful day. During that time, Iruka had faithfully stayed by Kakashi's side waiting, longing for the moment when he could welcome his lover back from whatever hellish dimension Sasuke had sent him. For three long months, Iruka had been completely alone. Although there were many friends, who had attempted to comfort him, all of their support couldn't possibly fill the hole that Kakashi's absence had left behind.

With the exception of a solitary medical ninja, the hospital's corridors were deserted. Although visitors weren't permitted at this time of night, the young ninja merely smiled sadly at Iruka as he walked solemnly toward Kakashi's room. For now, Tsunade had altered the rules for him. After frequently discovering Iruka asleep in Kakashi's room, she realized how futile it would be to try to impose such a restriction.

Iruka soundlessly opened the door and once again felt the overwhelming pain in his heart when he looked at his lover's pale, unconscious face. Although there were many people in the village, who would give anything to see Kakashi's entire face, the covers were pulled up to his nose. This was done out of respect for the mysterious ninja, who for some reason always preferred to keep the lower half of his face hidden. Iruka remembered the first day he'd seen all of Kakashi's face. He always thought Kakashi was attractive, but the first time he lowered his mask, Iruka knew there would never be another person who could compare with him.

A lone tear blazed a trail down Iruka's haggard face as he gently pulled the covers back and kissed his lover's unresponsive lips. "Kakashi, please come back to me," he whispered desperately. "I miss you! Please…find a way back to me." He gazed wistfully into his lover's face and ran his fingers through his tousled silver hair. "The children have been working very hard at their studies," Iruka's voice trembled slightly as he struggled to keep from crying. "I know they are trying their best to make things easier for me…after all that's happened, but there really are some talented children in this group. A couple might even give Neji a run for his money someday…" His voice trailed off. As he caressed his lover's cheek, the tears began to flow harder. An unbearable weight once again settled over Iruka's heart. Replacing the covers over the lower half of Kakashi's face and curling up next to him, Iruka gently laid his head against his lover's chest and fell asleep listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat.

At six a.m. Tsunade was not surprised to find Iruka snuggled next to Kakashi. "Iruka, you can't keep doing this to yourself," she admonished him after gently waking him up. "You're going to make yourself sick, if you don't take better care of yourself. You know Kakashi wouldn't want that to happen."

"It can't be helped," he answered her despairingly. "I just can't sleep alone at home in the bed that we shared." Walking over to the window, Iruka could see the sun rise casting shafts of golden light through the forest's leaves. It was going to be another beautiful day in the village, but that didn't matter to him. He couldn't see anything through the dark veil that surrounded him. Turning back to Tsunade he continued, "I try to go home and relax. I really do, but I just can't stand being there without Kakashi." He walked back over to his lover and held his hand. "Have you and Sakura found a way to get through to him yet," Iruka hesitatingly asked.

"I'm sorry Iruka," she began apologetically. "Whatever Sasuke did to him, it is beyond my skills as a medical ninja, and unfortunately Kakashi is the only one left in the village with a working knowledge of the sharingan. Sakura and I have not given up yet, but you might have to face the fact that he might not live through this."

After all of the nights he'd spent weeping at Kakashi's side, Iruka didn't think he could possibly cry anymore, but still the tears came. "I…can't give up," he struggled to say through his choking sobs. "I have to keep hoping that one day he'll return to me." He looked at her desperately. "If I lose that hope, I'll be left with nothing!"

"I understand," Tsunade replied sadly. "If you refuse to give up, then Sakura and I will just have to try harder." She gave his arm a comforting squeeze and left quietly.

Iruka leaned over so that his forehead rested gently against Kakashi's. "I will never give up on you," he promised intensely "and I will never leave your side!" He stayed there for several minutes wishing he could somehow enter the dimension in which Kakashi was trapped. _If only I could fight with you, _he thought despondently.

Looking at the clock, Iruka sighed heavily. "I have to go get ready for work now. I'll be back later." He kissed Kakashi's forehead tenderly and whispered, "I love you" in his ear. As he turned to leave, he hastily wiped the tears from his cheeks and attempted to fix a pleasant smile on his face. Iruka knew he had to persevere. _Someday, Kakashi will return to me, _he whispered in an attempt to gather his courage as he unwillingly left to face another day.


	2. Your Voice Draws Me In

Pain and darkness surrounded Kakashi as he writhed helplessly in the void of Sasuke's illusion. In one breath of an instant, everything had been swept away from him. Although he knew this was an elaborate hallucination, it was as if he were truly suspended in mid air deprived of all sight, sound, scent, or taste. The only sensation he was allowed to experience in this unyielding living death was constant almost unendurable full body neuralgia. A lesser man would have been crushed immediately by such a formidable attack, but not Kakashi. Not only was he too talented to be taken out like this, he also had an overwhelming incentive to stay alive.

"Kakashi, please come back to me!"

_Iruka! _For reasons completely unknown to him, Iruka's voice was the only sound that could penetrate the hell in which he had been trapped. He'd always been fond of his lover's voice, but now he craved it even more since it was his only lifeline. _Keep talking to me!_ He thought desperately. _Keep giving me a reason to fight against this!_

"I miss you so much," Iruka continued. Although he was chuckling weakly, Kakashi sensed that he was crying. "I miss the trail of dirty clothes you left every time you came home, and your empty ramen cups that never made it to the garbage. I miss the way you mangled the toothpaste tube instead of squeezing it from the bottom like a normal person. I miss the wet towels you left lying all over the bathroom floor, and I even miss the way you would always embarrass me in front of everyone."

Overcome with emotion, Iruka paused. During his one-sided conversation, Kakashi felt as if he were being drawn by the intensity his lover's voice. Although it was excruciatingly painful, he fought desperately to stay within the invisible current that he hoped would liberate him from Sasuke's relentless prison. _Don't stop now Iruka, not when I'm so close!_

Weeping intensely now, Iruka struggled to continue. "I miss the way you would always hug and pester me when I washed the dishes. I miss your good morning kisses, and the way you would always distract me every time I was trying to grade papers. I miss the way you made love to me, and the way you held me every night as I drifted off to sleep."

The agony was so oppressive it almost made Kakashi long for death, but he clung fiercely to his lover's voice as it drew him closer to salvation.

"Kakashi," Iruka mumbled in exhaustion. "I'm sorry….If you leave me…I don't know how I could continue living without you. My life would have no meaning…but as long as your heart keeps beating…I promise…to persevere. "

In one last violent paroxysm of pain, Kakashi finally reached consciousness, as Iruka drifted off to sleep. His right eye fluttered open. After the overwhelming darkness of Sasuke's illusion, the dim moonlight illuminating the room made him squint uncomfortably. The abrupt return of his senses assaulted Kakashi at once. Footsteps in the hall, the clock ticking on the wall, and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, everything he had always taken for granted now sounded so wonderful. However, the best by far was the sound of his lover softly breathing in his ear.

Through the dull ache that permeated a body, which had been immobile for far too long, Kakashi could feel Iruka snuggled up against him. He raised his hand to touch his lover's face, but decided against it. _He looks so exhausted,_ Kakashi noted with concern. _It looks like he hasn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks, and it seems as if he's lost a lot of weight as well. Damn it! How long have I been unconscious? How long has Iruka been made to suffer?_ Kakashi carefully wrapped his fingers around the hand that rested lightly on his chest and spent the night watching his lover's sleeping face.

* * *

_**Kakashi and Iruka walked through the golden shafts of sunlight which were scattered haphazardly through the forest. Neither one said a word. They were both content to have this moment alone together. Although they were less than a kilometer away from the village, it felt as if they were in a world all their own. Kakashi took Iruka by the hand and pulled him closer. Gazing into his lover's eye, Iruka pulled his mask down revealing his sensuous lips. Strong arms wrapped around him as their lips united in a long, fervent kiss…**_

Sunlight shining through the window pulled Iruka unwillingly from his dream. Lying with his eyes still closed, he clung desperately to that last image. It had seemed so real. He could still feel Kakashi's fingers entwined with his. _Perhaps I'm still dreaming_ he thought sleepily as he gave the fingers a gentle squeeze. A large, warm hand squeezed back in response. Iruka's eyes shot open in surprise. His lover, who had been completely unresponsive for the past four months, was now looking at him with an amused smile on his breathtakingly handsome face.

"Ah…am I…still dreaming," Iruka stammered unable to fathom the sight before his eyes.

"You seem to be awake now." Although his voice sounded rough from months of inactivity, it was the most beautiful sound Iruka had ever heard. He kissed Kakashi passionately in response with tears of joy cascading down his cheeks. _If I live forever, I'll never have a happier moment than this! _That was the basic sentiment of what Iruka was thinking if he were able to put his emotions into words. However, being kissed by Kakashi like that was enough to leave him completely devoid of thought.

Pulling away suddenly Iruka exclaimed, "I need to let Tsunade and Sakura know what's happened!" He attempted to get up, but Kakashi refused to let him go.

"Tell them later," he whispered ardently before capturing Iruka's lips with another searing kiss.

Sighing blissfully, Iruka melted into Kakashi's embrace. All of the sleepless nights, and the unbearably empty days were finally over. After four long months of languishing in agony, Kakashi had returned, just as Iruka had steadfastly hoped he would.


End file.
